


Sealed

by Danidoll19



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rumors, Sexual Seals (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoll19/pseuds/Danidoll19
Summary: Starscream loses his seals
Relationships: Sideswipe/Starscream (Transformers), Sideswipe/Starscream/Sunstreaker, Starscream/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Kudos: 18





	Sealed

Starscream grumbled as he made his way to the med bay of the Nemisis. He had caught a small virus recently, he was sure it was gone. Knockout however wanted a full frame, deep scan.  
Sneering at Knockout as he entered, Starscream made his way to the berth to get this over with. Laying back Starscream let his processor drift, ignoring Knockout connecting his medport up to scan.

Hearing Knockout choking, his helm snapped up.

"What? What is it?" Starscream screeched. Knockout just start at him, his mouth hanging opened. "Tell me what the pits wrong, you glitch!"

" Seals... You still have your seals!" Knockout sputtered. Knockout was in shock, sure Starscream was the greatest to be around but he wasn't ugly. Pretty wings, a trim waist and pert aft. Pit he's hit that. He'd tried to hit that!

Starscream jerked of the bed, disconnecting wires as he went. Closing his medport, he swung round to face Knockout. Starscream took in his flabbergasted face.

"You tell anyone about this I'll rip out your spark!" Starscream hissed storming out.

=======================

Secrets don't stay secret for long on the Nemisis. Within cycles every one know Starscream still had his seals. Arguments erupted constantly on it it was true. Before long the betting started. Who could seduce Starscream first and claim his seals.

======================  
Starscream was not having a good cycle. Mechs giggled and whispered in the hall as he passed. Starscream hated it. He's heard many ridicules rumors on why he still had his seals. Starscream had interfaced before however he was always on top, so he still had his seal. He was still sealed for a rather simple reason. Seekers prepared to be caught.

On Vos their used to be many events for it, the best and only one Starscream competed in however was the Royal Grounding held once a earth year. Where seeker would prove their worth by grounding a flier.

Starscream wasn't just bragging about being the fastest seeker. He had never been caught. He had caught his trine. No one had caught him however. He was a proud seeker and he wouldn't give his seals to some mech who hadn't proved them self.

Starscream had already been approached multiple times and it hadn't been a full cycle since the rumor circulated yet. Growling Starscream stalked into the command center. The next slagger to approach him would get their aft kicked, Starscream fumed.

"My second finally turning up!" Megatron boomed, staring at the seeker from his throne.

"Early actually, my lord," Starscream mocked. Starscream narrowed his optics at Megatron, some staring was usual not this intently though. Starscream strutted to the monitors to check the ship. Looking over his shoulder to snip at Megatron his processor froze. He knew that look.  
No, just no! Starscream thought. Spinning round to face Megatron.

"My optics are up here!" Starscream growled, he could take a lot and did. He put up with being humiliated and being used as a punching bag when the big helmed idiot 's plans didn't go according to his wishes. What he wouldn't do was give Megatron his seals. He would rather be deactivated.

"The rest is better to look at, especially before you speak," Megatron replied, dragged his gaze up and down the seekers frame. Yes, Maybe a way to take his traitorous second, Megatron mused.

"Come," Megatron commanded pointing at his lap, his intent crystal clear.

"Never," Starscream declared, wings high and spread in an aggressive display, priming his weapons. "I'd rather deactivated than give you my seals!"

Megatron didn't take well to that, aiming his cannon at Starscream. The next few moment were a blurr of shots and confusion. Bots scrambling to retreat, while others were draw by the sounds of battle. Starscream escaped in the confusion and flew for the ark at high speed.

Now Starscream didn't particularly like the autobots, he was sure that they wouldn't try and take his seals. So his choice was rather easy.

========================

Comming as he got closer to the ark, Starscream began to doubt his plan. He didn't particularly want to be shot at.

"Starscream here, get your Prime here I want to talk," Starscream demanded as he transforming, crossing his arms over his cockpit.

"Screamer! What do you want!?" Red Alert demanded. Alerting the command officers about their arrival.

"That for your Prime to know, so hurry it up!" Starscream shifted on his peds impatiently, disconnecting the comm.

Not that long afterwords.Starscream heard the rumble of several engines.

Prime transformed across from Starscream with Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide. Taking in the mechs.

"Finally, you took your time," Starscream straightened making sure to project confidence.

"Starscream, why are you here? " Optimus questioned. His Autobots had protested coming out, sure it was a trap, he was adamant about coming.

"I want to swap sides," Starscream declared, feeling slightly amused at their startled expressions. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had to. Starscream was sure the punishment Megatron would have in store for him would be hellish if Starscream returned.

"Why?" Prime stammered slightly , he had expected this to be about a team up against Megatron, maybe a trap not this.

"I deserve better obviously," Starscream sneered.

" Naw, fess up the really reason screamer, " Jazz shot back.

"Don't call me that! My seals! Ok, Megatron wants to claim my seals and that isn't happening," Starscream snapped , it had been a stressful few cycles, he just want this over with. 

"Sealed? You?" Prowl questioned, he found that rather unlikely, he had heard the rumors of how Starscream had got his rank. Their were also quite a few mechs who had claimed they had interfaced with Starscream.

"Yes, have you're medic scan me if you don't believe me! That's what got me into this mess in the first place," Starscream was done he just wanted this over and some with .  
After some more arguing Starscream was taken to the med bay for scans.

=========================

The last few deca-cycle had been the pits. After proving his claims her been put in the brig. Eventually Starscream got his own room, next to Prowls, he was mostly put to work in the labs.  
The reasons for Starscream switching sides had also gotten out. He wasn't harassed this time, oh mechs still flirted but not as aggressively as on the Nexus. It had been going ok, suspicious stares and flirting aside, then he ran in the the twins.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Starscream had forgotten about them being there. The twins had been his most annoying enemy, when he with the deceptions. They had actually takin him down with their jet judo.

Bring Starscream to his current problem. As far as his programs where concerned Starscream had been grounded. The twins also happened to some of his more aggressive pursuers on the Ark and Starscream could slowly feel him self giving in.

=========================

Starscream had been on his way back to his room after a late shift, when he was cornered.  
Pinned against the wall, next to his room door, Starscream looked up at the red frontliner.  
"Well, what do I have here?" Sideshow smirked, grabbing Starscreams servos and pinning them above his head. Sideswipe looked at the seeker under him, he could feel his cooling fans turn on. He's always wanted the seeker, knowing that he was still sealed had just reved him up more.

"Let me go!" Starscream squirmed, he could feel him self heating up.

"I don't think you want me to," Sideswipe purred into his audio. Slowly dragging his servo from Starscream waist and trailed it around to grab Starscream's aft.

Starscream groaned, helm falling back against the wall, only to hiss as Sideswipe nibbled and licked his neck cables. Starscream snapped. Going up to the tip of his peds, claiming Sideswipes lips.

After several moments of making out another pair of servos joined Sideswipes, on Starscreams wings, jolting Starscream out of the moment.

Turning his helm, he wondered when Sunstreaker had snuck up on them. Sunstreaker quickly claimed his lips holting his thoughts. Sunstreaker pulled Starscream away from his brother picking him up. Starscream wrapped his legs around Sunstreaker moaning when Sunstreaker grabbed his aft to squeeze.

Sideswipe hurried around his brother to open the door. Sunstreaker walked into the room and walked straight to the berth.

Starscream was joined in the berth by both twins and proceeded to have one of the best night of his life. With many more to come.

And the rest, as they say, was history


End file.
